


Attention

by peaceisadirtyword



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaceisadirtyword/pseuds/peaceisadirtyword
Summary: Y/N wants some attention, and Ivar is more than willing to give it to her.





	Attention

"You wanted to see me?"  
Ivar raised his head at the sound of your voice, turning around to see you standing at the door.  
"Yes" he smirked before leaning forward to take his crutches "Close the door" he commanded, and you rolled your eyes before obeying him.  
He had been sitting on a wooden chair, in front of a large table and studying a map. You could see he had been marking some things on the map; of course he hadn't had enough conquering York, he wanted more.  
He got off the chair, grunting when he stood up and started to walk over to you. The room was large, you were sure it belonged to someone important... Someone who had most likely been killed by Ivar.  
"You took your time" said Ivar, raising an eyebrow.  
You crossed your arms, annoyed at him. Since he took the city of York he had been ignoring you, and suddenly he wanted you to drop anything you were doing and run to him as if you were his little faithful dog. It was Ivar's style.  
"I was busy" you answered "What do you want, Ivar?"  
He smiled, with that dark, twisted smile of his.  
"I just wanted to check on you, are you okay? Do you need anything? We haven't spoken for a few weeks"  
You raised an eyebrow, looking at him in disbelief.  
"We haven't spoken because you've been ignoring me" you replied.  
"Well I'm not ignoring you now" he talked to you the same way he would speak to a toddler "So tell me how are you"  
You sighed, he clearly wanted something from you, and wouldn't let you go until he had that something, so you gave in.  
"I'm fine, Ivar, bored but fine"  
"Oh" he mimicked a surprised expression, getting closer to you "I thought my brothers were entertaining you... How silly of me, thinking that you'd be perfectly fine without me and with Ubbe warming your bed" his tone changed, and something dark crossed his eyes. He pressed his lips together, looking at your reaction.  
You blushed. You had heard the rumors; almost half of the army thought you were fucking Ubbe, you wouldn't have minded if it was actually true. But it wasn't.  
"Ubbe isn't..."  
"Don't take me for a fool, Y/N" spat Ivar, with his beautiful blue eyes full of rage "I've seen you, talking to him, disappearing with him for hours and even sleeping together"  
"I'm not sleeping with Ubbe, Ivar" you replied "But if I was fucking him it would be none of your business, the last time I checked I was a free woman who could do whatever she wanted to"  
His face contorted in rage. He was getting angrier and angrier, and you started getting an idea of where you were gonna end up that night. You didn't mind, hate sex with Ivar was the best thing the gods could give to you.  
"I think you're mistaken, Y/N" Ivar's voice trembled with rage as he got closer to you until your noses were almost touching "You may be a free woman, but you're mine, have you forgotten that already? Maybe I should remind you".  
You looked right into his eyes, challenging him. You hadn't slept with Ubbe and had no intention of doing it, you only enjoyed his company, and, as Ivar seemed too busy with his new role of leader of the Great Army to pay you the attention you craved for, you decided to spend time with his older brother.  
"I'm no one's, Ivar"  
You had been Ivar's lover for a long time, since before he went to England with his father, and both of you used to be inseparable. When he and his brothers planned to go to England and avenge Ragnar's death, you followed him without thinking it twice.  
But since Sigurd's death he had been avoiding you, he stopped talking to you, and sometimes he didn't even look at you, as if you weren't there.  
"You will stop seeing him" he said with a threatening glare, and when you moved your head to roll your eyes, one of his hands gripped your hair, forcing you to look at him and  "At least when I'm not there to see what you're doing"  
You felt a familiar tingle between your legs, and realized you were already soaking wet. Yeah, you had missed him and his stupid jealousy.  
"I'll do whatever I want to, Ivar" you shot him a teasing smile, your eyes sparkling with mischief.  
He growled, pushing your head forward until your lips met in a savage, passionate kiss. You felt your knees weaken and you had to place your hands on his broad shoulders to avoid falling down.  
He bit your lip hard, drawing blood and making you moan softly. He took advantage of your parted lips and shoved his tongue in your mouth, savoring your blood.  
When you finally broke the kiss, your lungs ached from the lack of oxygen, but Ivar didn't seemed to care if you died by suffocation. He only let you breathe for a couple of seconds until he kissed you again, this time more tenderly, with his hand traveling down your back and gripping your ass with a growl, pulling you closer to him. You gasped into the kiss, your hands tangling into his braided hair.  
Ivar's lips left yours and traveled to your ear, placing open-mouthed kisses and nipping your neck softly.  
"You're mine, not Ubbe's" he whispered into your ear, his hoarse voice alone could have made you cum right then and there, you pressed your eyes shut and bit your lip hard to prevent a moan "But as you seem to have forgotten that, I might have to punish you" his hand brushed your hip, making you shiver. Ivar smirked at that and cupped your sex through your trousers, pressing down just on the right spot. This time you couldn't help it and moaned out loud, burying your face in his neck and inhaling his scent.  
Ivar pushed you to the enormous bed located in the centre of the room, making you fall on your back onto the soft mattress. You looked at him through your lashes, biting your lip and moving to stand on your hands and knees, facing him. Ivar watched you closely, standing just before you with his eyes darkened with lust.  
You sat on your knees, one of your hands traveled up his left leg, until you reached his already hard member. Your mouth watered as you started palming him through his clothes. Ivar hissed, clenching his jaw.  
You giggled playfully, enjoying the effect you had on him. Ivar was dominant, and you knew that moment wouldn't last and soon you'd be laying on your back, with your hands pinned down and completely at his mercy.  
Ivar grunted loudly when you licked your lips, looking up at him, and he pushed you away before throwing his crutch aside and climbing to the bed, crawling to you as if he was ready to devour you.  
You found yourself trapped under his powerful body, with each one of his strong arms at both sides of your head, supporting his weight.  
Ivar's mouth went back to your earlobe, where he bit hard before whispering:  
"Do not dare to tease me, Y/N"  
You turned your head and trapped his lips with yours in a heated kiss. You tried to take off your shirt, but his mouth was a big distraction. Ivar ended up ripping your shirt out, and ignored you when you whined in protest. As always, your clothes didn't survive Ivar's desire, they ended up on the floor, torn apart and useless.  
You gripped the material of Ivar's shirt, trying -and failing- to get him as naked as you were.  
His lips seemed to be everywhere; you arched your back when you felt his wet tongue caressing one of your already hard nipples, his hand cupping your other breast and making you moan loudly.  
You lost the count of how many marks his teeth had left on your neck and chest, but you were sure you would have problems trying to cover all of them up.  
"Oh, fuck" you gasped when you felt his lips traveling down your body, until they reached your sex. Ivar smirked, noticing how wet you were for him.  
You were already trembling, your hands fisted on the covers and your back arched. He looked at you as his soft tongue licked your clit, it was just a small, teasing lick, but it had you raising your hips and breathing heavily as you tried to get him closer to your sex.  
Ivar chuckled, his calloused hands caressing your thighs as his lips hovered over your clit, teasing you.  
"Stop it" you growled  
"Stop what? I'm not doing anything" he replied, raising a brow to you and smiling.  
Yeah, that's the problem you fucker, you thought, glaring at him while he placed your legs over his shoulders.  
"I don't think you deserve this" his lips barely touching the skin of your thigh, making you shiver and close your eyes "You have been a bad girl, Y/N, sneaking around with my brother and coming late when I call you" he whispered. Your head was dizzy and your legs were shaking. You needed him.  
"Ivar" you mewled, forgetting about your pride and jerking your hips closer to his mouth.  
"Beg for it" he ordered looking at you intensely.  
"Please Ivar, please, just..." You moaned, trying to create some friction to relieve the pressure you felt between your legs.  
"Just what, Y/N? What do you want me to do?" he tilted his head, biting his lip.  
"Please Ivar" you begged "Fuck me with your tongue" you didn't even think about what you just said, only tangled your hands between his braids and tugged at them. Ivar chuckled, his eyes directed to your sex as he bit his lip, eyes darkened with lust.  
"So eager" he muttered before bending his head down.  
You cried out in surprise when you felt his lips licking and sucking on your clit as if it was his favorite meal. Ivar pinned your hips down with his arm before starting licking your entrance, and you moaned even louder when he finally stuck his tongue into your cunt. His other hand started rubbing your clit with his fingers, leaving you breathless.  
"Gods Ivar" you praised, earning a hum that vibrated trough your sex, making you bit your lip "Just like that" you moaned, and for a moment you felt bad for the men who guarded Ivar's room and who could probably hear you crying out at the other side of the door.  
His fingers increased their speed, rubbing your clit frantically while he flicked his tongue, making you see stars and start shaking, your legs tightening around his head and your hands pulling at his hair, making him moan.  
You felt the familiar tension building on your lower belly, and made a strangle noise as Ivar delved his tongue in.  
"I'm going to cum" you panted, trembling and squirming as your orgasm approached.  
You came screaming his name, and Ivar continued lapping at your juices until you started flinching away, too sensitive. But he didn't let you go, and replaced his tongue with his fingers, caressing your entrance with them.  
"Ivar I can't, it's too much" you whimpered, trying to get away from him "Please"  
He ignored you, letting his fingers explore your sex before burying two of them inside you.  
You cried out in pleasure again, your hands gripping the bed covers as Ivar leaned forward to lick at your clit.  
"Come on" he whispered, his lips brushing your clit and his fingers stretching your walls "Cum for me again, love".  
You couldn't even moan, it was too much and you could feel your second orgasm approaching. Too soon.  
Ivar curled his fingers just right, pressing on your G-spot, and suddenly he closed his teeth around your clit.  
This time you came moaning his name out loud, with your legs shaking and, for a moment, you couldn't even move.  
Ivar growled when your walls clenched around his fingers, helping you ride your orgasm.  
You felt him taking his fingers out of you, and watched as he licked them clean, holding back a moan.  
You grabbed his face and pulled him closer to you, trying not to hurt him or his legs. Immediately, your lips collapsed together, making you moan as you tasted yourself on his tongue.  
You broke the kiss to help him get rid of his clothes, running your hands down his torso eagerly.  
Ivar leaned into your ear to bite it softly. He had a thing for biting you everywhere.  
"Did Ubbe make you feel that good? Hmm?" he purred "Did Ubbe make you cum twice with only his mouth and fingers?"  
You rolled your eyes, turning your head to kiss him again, hoping he would shut up.  
"Answer me" he growled, biting your lip hard, annoyed.  
"No, now shut up and fuck me" you said, your hand palming him through his trousers.    
Ivar moaned into your mouth as you put your hand inside his clothes and started stroking him. It didn't last too long, as he pushed your hand aside and pulled his trousers down to his thighs, freeing his cock.  
You licked your lips, reaching out to stroke him, but he pushed your hand away again.  
"I want to cum inside of you" he positioned himself between your legs and pressed his thick tip to your entrance, teasing you "I want to fill you up, and, if the gods are willing, give you a child" he whispered, pressing your foreheads together. His hands went to your waist, keeping you in place "So Ubbe will know you're mine"  
"For the last time, Ivar, I'm not fucking Ub..." you couldn't finish your sentence as he slammed his hips into yours, penetrating you at once. You cried out, digging your nails into his shoulders and hooked a leg around his waist, allowing him to go deeper and making you both moan in pleasure at the same time.  
You started raising your hips to meet his thrusts, and buried your face in his neck, nibbling at it to suppress your moans. Ivar growled, one of his hands clasping around your throat, squeezing it. You closed your eyes as you felt another intense wave of pleasure, but Ivar slapped you softly on the face, making you open your eyes.  
"Look at me while I'm fucking you" he said. You gasped, your hand gripped his, which was still closed around your neck, and you dig your nails on it, earning a sharp thrust.  
It didn't take long for him to find your G-spot and start hitting it roughly.  
"Oh gods Ivar, right there" you cried out, your legs started shaking again, clasped around his waist "Fuck... Harder"  
Ivar started pounding into you faster, and tightened his grip on your throat, breathing heavily and grunting loudly.  
Your hand traveled down your body and started rubbing your swollen clit. The pleasure was almost unbearable.  
The third orgasm was almost painful, you screamed his name, scratching his back with your nails as you writhed under him in pleasure. Ivar moaned out loud when he felt your walls clenching around his cock, making him cum.  
He was panting when he released your throat and collapsed beside you on the bed with a proud smile on his lips.  
You were exhausted, with your blood buzzing in your ears and your entire body trembling. When you tried to turn around to look at him, a sting of pain ran trough your body, and you groaned realizing you wouldn't be able to sit in a few days.  
Ivar seemed pleased with himself as he tuck an arm under your waist and pulled you closer to him.  
You relaxed between his arms, closing your eyes and sighing happily.  
The wait was worth it.  
"You don't... Have feelings for Ubbe, do you?" Ivar asked, staring at the ceiling.  
You raised your head and made him look at you by grabbing his face.  
"Ubbe is my friend, I enjoy spending time with him but I love you" you blurted out, blushing as it was the first time you said it out loud "So no, I don't have feelings for him, but if you ask me one more time I will fuck him and make you watch" you threatened, narrowing your eyes.  
Ivar chuckled, squeezing your waist.  
"You couldn't fuck any other man in front of me even if you wanted to... Because I'd kill him before he had the chance of even looking at you"  
You were left speechless, looking at him with wide eyes.  
"We need to work on that possessiveness of yours" you muttered, still shocked.  
"There's nothing to work on, you're mine and that's all" he shrugged "Now get some sleep, you look a bit tired"  
"I can't stay in bed all day, Ivar, I have things to do" you said, but yawned and rested your head back on his chest, closing your eyes.  
"Yeah, you have to ride me" he whispered, making you snort "So rest well"  
And just when you were drifting off to sleep, you heard him cooing into your ear.  
"I think I love you too".


End file.
